Roses For Corrie
by letsbehappy
Summary: As ironic as it is, Trevor accepts relationship advice from Corrie in a desperate attempt to get Maddie to like him, but history repeats itself yet again when he ends up falling for a different person than he intended to. A TrevorCorrie fic.


**Summary:** _As ironic as it is, Trevor accepts relationship advice from Corrie in a desperate attempt to get Maddie to like him, but history repeats itself yet again when he ends up falling for a different person than he intended to._

-----

My cheeks burn in embarrassment as I hide my two-dollar rose behind my back and watch Maddie flirt with the well-dressed guy who's handing her a bouquet of them.

She leans over the candy counter, wearing her trademark tie, giggling at whatever Mr. Rich Boy has said.

But I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up too high. I mean, we did only have one, no _two_ passionate kisses the other day at the art museum. Must take three for her to remember your name.

Now I'm a pretty selfless guy and the only other time I've been jealous was when some kid beat me by 0.08% on the most important test of the year but watching Maddie giggle once more I—

"Have you seen London Tipton?" Someone chirps from behind me.

"I can't say I ha—" I turn around, barely catching a glimpse of curly brown hair before the girl interrupts me again.

"Ooh...that's so pretty!" She points to the red flower. "Is that for London? I have a Valentine for her too!" The brunette pulls a shiny card from her pocket, the kind you buy at stores for your classmates when you're six years old.

"It's n—"

"Look! Mine has a cat on it," she squeals, "it looks just like my cat at home."

I chuckle nervously. "How nice."

"Hey you know what?" She exclaims suddenly.

I flatly answer, "What?"

She links her arm with mine and starts dragging me towards the Tipton hotel's elevators. "We should go give our gifts to London together! She'll be so happy."

I try squirming away, but she's surprisingly strong. Okay, this girl's excitement to see the less-than-smart heiress can not be seriously genuine. "Um, actually..." I start.

"What?" Ever heard of patience? Why does she keep interrupting me?

"I didn't get this for London," I say, waving the rose in front of her face.

She frowns and demands, "Why not? Who's it for then?"

"Hey, Trevor. Hi, Corrie," Calls Maddie. Of course she has to see us. The candy counter where she works is right next to the elevators.

"Hey Maddie!" she waves, still not letting go of my arm. "I'm going up to see London and give her a valentine! I have one for you too." Corrie produces another shiny card, this one half the size of London's, and hands it to her.

"Thanks, Corrie." The blond accepts the valentine but scoffs and gestures at my rose, "And you're still going out with London, Trevor?"

"No, he said it wasn't for her," Corrie explains.

"Then who's it for?"

I glance at Maddie's colossal bouquet again. I can't say this lame rose was for her now, can I? "Um, actually, it is for London."

"That's great, Trevor!" announces the girl latched on to me, "let's go now."

Corrie starts dragging me away again, and Maddie just grins brightly at the annoyed and pleading expression I shoot her.

When we reach London's penthouse suite, the overly-excited brunette finally unlocks our arms to knock on the door.

It opens ten minutes later and, surprisingly, we're still here with Corrie as animated as ever.

"Sorry," London apologises, "I just painted my nails and couldn't risk ruining them to open the door."

Corrie says, "That's okay. We just came up here to give you your valentines!"

"Oh, it's you." London faces me and rolls her eyes. "The 'merry smartical' guy."

"The Merit Scholar," I correct her.

"Same thing."

"Here's my card!" interrupts Corrie and shoves the paper into London's hands. She grabs my arm once again and forces me to give the rose to London. "And here's a rose to you from Trevor."

"Ugh, I have so many of these. Here, Corrie," London says as she takes the rose from my hand to give to the brunette, "you can have it."

"A present from _London Tipton_! Ooh, I'm going to show everyone!" Corrie gushes, oblivious to the fact that London just regifted my gift that I didn't really want to give her anyways.

"Is that it? Bye, guys." London prepares to close the door.

"Bye London!"

"Bye."

And the door closes.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"I guess."

"Why aren't you happy, Trevor? I thought Maddie said you liked London." She tilts her head to the side.

"I do, but not..."

"But not what?"

"But not like that."

"_Oh_. But then why'd you give the rose to her?" She twirls the stem between her fingers, looking very concentrated on whatever irrelevant words that were coming out of my mouth.

"It wasn't even meant for her in the first place." I shrug.

Corrie places the flower in my hands. "Then go give it to the girl that you want to give it too."

I hand it back. "No, she has dozens of them already. You keep it."

"Hey, you know who has dozens of roses? Maddie. Did you see how many she had toda—_Oh_, was it for Maddie?"

I shove my hands into my pockets. "Maybe."

"Do you like Maddie, Trevor?" She giggles.

I pause. "I did."

"Why don't you anymore?"

"I don't think I have a chance with her. Didn't you see that guy who gave her the bouquet?"

"Oh come on. You and Maddie so have a chance."

"No way."

"What if I helped you?"

"Huh?"

"I know Maddie pretty well and I could, I dunno, help you guys get together."

Oh no. Oh no no no. Enough with this whole relationship coaching thing. "I don't think that'd be a very good idea."

"Why not? My mom always says that you should never give up, but you haven't even _tried_ yet," Corrie counters defiantly.

I pause again, focusing on her adorable pout. "Okay, fine."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"That's great! I _love_ helping people. Wait until Mary Margaret hears about this!"

I smile at her amusement. I'll probably get a good laugh out of this whole thing, and who knows? Maybe Corrie's company and her bubbly personality won't be so bad after all.


End file.
